


Sasuke’s Secret

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fic full of panties, If you dont like Sasuke wearing panties do not read, Kiba’s just trying to be a good friend, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Kiba sees Sasuke at the mall buying Victoria’s Secret underwear, and he is stunned to say the least. As Naruto’s best friend and wingman, it’s his job to tell him that his new boyfriend may be cheating on him.Little did he know this was only the beginning.





	1. Sorry, Kiba

It was a hot summer day and staying at home and keeping the AC on was costing money. Kiba decides that walking around the mall would be a good way to waste time and maybe find some new shoes. It’s been a while since he’s bought himself a pair. The brunette makes a beeline for the Vans store to check out what they have. It doesn’t take him long to choose a pair and make a purchase. Once he exits the store, he spots Sasuke, his best friend’s new boyfriend, enter Victoria’s Secret.

_Huh._

The guy really didn’t mean to snoop but, why the hell would a man go to Victoria’s Secret, a women’s lingerie store, for any reason at all? Telling himself that it was just to quell his curiosity, he follows the raven into the store, staying a ways away to avoid detection. When Sasuke stops at the display of underwear, Kiba hides behind a rack of what looks like pajamas and observes. His guts twist when the raven holds up a black cheeky-bikini panty, and he eavesdrops as much as possible as a sales lady approaches Sasuke.

“A gift for your special someone?”

“Hn. Something like that. It’s seven for twenty-seven, right?”

 _‘I knew it!!’_ Kiba thinks to himself.

The enthusiastic girl nods an affirmative. “Uh-huh! If you need anything else please let me know. Our sleepwear are also on sale, fifty percent off!”

“Thanks.” The raven goes back to choosing lacy, very sexy underwear in various colors, placing them in the basket another sales lady handed him as he walked in. When Sasuke moves to the sleepwear section, where Kiba unfortunately was, the brunette quickly ducks and prays to God the raven doesn’t find him. Fortunately, Sasuke doesn’t really go through the rack very thoroughly, finding the black silk sleep robe he’s looking for and making his way to the checkout counter.

Kiba casually walks after him, pretending to peruse the selection of perfumes in front of him, and making sure his back was to the raven.

“Do you have a card with us?”

“Yeah.” At that, the brunette turns his head and sees Sasuke pull a pink Victoria’s Secret credit card out of his wallet.

“Your total is forty-eight fifty nine!”

_What?! Just for those?!_

Kiba watches as Sasuke swipes his card and goes through the process of paying. His heart was hammering in his chest due to rage. How could this guy cheat on his best friend after only a few months into their relationship?!

The raven takes the bag holding his items and casually walks out of the store like he hadn’t committed the biggest crime right in front of the victim’s wingman himself. Kiba grabs his phone out of his pocket once Sasuke was gone, and his finger hovers over Naruto’s phone number. Before he could hit ‘call’, he decides that he needs to tell his buddy in person like a real friend would, so the brunette runs to the parking lot and hurries to Naruto’s house.

 

* * *

 

Kiba was stupid enough to forget that the shortest way to Naruto’s apartment became the longest way because of an ongoing road construction. Instead of being there in fifteen, it took him an hour to reach said best friend’s place and it didn’t help that the train decided to block the damn main road for a good twenty minutes! He races up the flight of stairs, taking them two at a time, until he reaches the third floor.

_How the fuck does Naruto carry his damn groceries and shit up here?! He could’ve chosen a place with a lift!_

Once he’s in front of the blonde’s door, he quickly presses a finger onto the doorbell. When he recieves no answer, he presses two more times until he remembers that the thing was fucking broken. Kiba runs a frustrated hand down his face and decides to knock loudly. Still no answer. _The guy must be asleep._ He reaches into his pocket for the spare apartment key Naruto entrusted him with and unlocks the already fucking unlocked door.

“This dude....” Kiba says exasperatedly. He enters the apartment and walks over to the direction of the blonde’s bedroom. The door was ajar, and he was just about to barge in when he hears Naruto’s voice, low and raspy.

“Oh man... I like it.”

“Yeah? You want me to keep it on while I ride you?” Okay, that was definitely Sasuke’s voice, and Kiba remembers the reason why he came here in the first place. His blood boils at the gall of this bitch to two-time, and without thinking, he pushes the door completely open.

Every insult he thought about hurling at Sasuke dies when he sees Naruto lying on the bed, shirt nowhere to be found, and jeans zipper open, hard cock tenting his boxers underneath. The raven was straddling his hips wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt he _knows_ is Naruto’s and the sheer lacy underwear barely hiding his ass cheeks Kiba remembers him picking up that afternoon.

_Oooohhh... Shit. That made sense._

“Kiba, what the fuck?!” Naruto says, taking his hands off of Sasuke’s thighs. The raven gets off of his lover just as quick and covers his lower half with the blonde’s blanket.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, dude! I uh.... I left my mix tape on your table! See ya!” Kiba slams the bedroom door shut and exits the apartment at lightning speed. When he reaches his car, he pants out the adrenaline and tries to breathe out the blush that’s turning his face into a tomato. That image was gonna be burned into his mind forever. The brunette reaches for his phone and makes a very important phone call.

 _“Hello?”_ Comes the lazy drawl from the other line and Kiba sighs before leaning his cheek on the steering wheel.

“Is it bad to wash your eyes with hydrochloric acid?”

_“Uh... Yes.”_

“Do you have alcohol? I’m talking about the strong kind.”

_“I got vodka.”_

“I’ll be right over, Shika. I’m a friend in terrible need right now.”

Kiba was still blushing, and as he drives, he realizes he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t think Sasuke looked a bit hot in that get up and he understands why Naruto decided to date that asshole. _Oh God._ He floors the pedal.


	2. Now the Group Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys! I’ll add other chapters if I ever think up stuff for this AU! XD I’m glad a lot of people are enjoying this! Shout out to SasukeUzumaki for the “Daddy” idea! I love you so much for that! 
> 
> This series will be about Sasuke with panties and other kinks I can think of! <3

When Kiba slams the bedroom door shut, and the apartment door next, Naruto looks to Sasuke with utter confusion. All the raven can do is look at his boyfriend and shrug before tossing the blanket off of himself and going back to straddling his hips.

“What mix tape’s he talking about? I didn’t even know he made those.” Naruto says as he puts his hands back to Sasuke’s very smooth thighs.

“No idea. Pretty sure I saw him today, though, while I was buying my underwear.”

“Huh, what was he doing in VS? I mean, he’s very single right now, so no girlfriend to give anything from that store to....”

The raven shrugs once more. “Maybe he likes wearing women’s underwear as much as I do.”

“Jesus Christ, S’uke! Do _not_ put that kind of image in my head! My God, my brain is melting!”

Sasuke gives a chuckle before grinding his panty covered crotch onto Naruto’s own clothed erection, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Naruto immediately places his hands from the raven’s thighs to the globes of his barely covered ass, giving them a nice squeeze.

“You know what would really complete this look, S’uke?” The blonde says hotly, and Sasuke stops grinding on him, instead looking into those blue eyes and biting his own lower lip.

“What?”

Naruto tries not to cum right there and then at the way the raven looks. “A nice mini skirt. It’d really suit you... Fuck.”

“Hn. Daddy wants to fuck me in a skirt?”

At the mention of his bedroom nickname, the blonde manhandles Sasuke until he’s lying on his back on the bed. He then moves to straddle the raven’s chest, effectively pinning him in place, and taking his cock out of the confines of his boxers. Naruto gives himself a few good strokes, precum beading at the tip, and watches Sasuke lick his lips hungrily.

“I’m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth.”

The blonde moves closer and nudges the tip of his cock onto the raven’s lips, smearing precum over the lipgloss he has on them. Sasuke looks into Naruto’s blue, blue eyes and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. The blonde smirks before grabbing his phone from the bedside table and placing the head of his cock onto Sasuke’s tongue.

“Stay like that, baby.” Naruto says as he takes a couple of photos of the scene with his phone. “Holy fuck, you’re so hot.”

The blonde tosses his phone somewhere on the bed and pushes Sasuke’s bangs back before pushing his cock into his hot mouth. Naruto keeps going until his tip hits the back of the raven’s throat. Sasuke begins to suck him off and the blonde gives a raspy moan, wondering why the fuck his boyfriend lacked a gag reflex.

The raven continues to suck even as Naruto starts fucking into his mouth, pushing and pulling at a faster pace. He continues this until he’s nearing completion, and once he feels his orgasm creeping in, the blonde pulls out of Sasuke’s mouth. He starts pumping his aching shaft and spills his seed all over the raven’s face and open lips.

“Shit, that was fucking good...” Naruto pants out and Sasuke merely licks his lips, swallowing whatever semen made its way to his tongue. When the blonde moves off of him, the raven immediately pushes Naruto down the bed to straddle his hips. The blonde puts a hand to his hip, rubbing gently at the edge of the lacy underwear. Sasuke moves so his lips are right at Naruto’s earlobe.

“I want your cock inside me, daddy.”

“Fuck...” Naruto moves to grab the lube sitting beside them, but the raven stops him with a hand to his wrist.

“Relax. Let me take care of you.”

Sasuke takes the bottle of lube and gently pours some onto the blonde’s now hardening cock. Naruto moves to remove his pants, but yet again, the raven stops him.

“I want you to keep this on. I wanna feel your pants hit my ass when I ride the fuck out of you.”

Sasuke’s always been stoic and quiet and just not a talkative kind of guy. That’s how Naruto knew him. But, the blonde had no idea prior to dating him how slutty he was and how dirty of a mouth he had in bed. Naruto wasn’t complaining, though.

“Holy fuck, babe...”

Sasuke starts to pump his cock, slick with lube, back to full life. “What does daddy wanna see? My face when I cum or my ass swallowing your large cock?”

“Jesus Christ, S’uke! You’re gonna kill me!” Naruto moans.

“Choose.”

“F-fuck... Okay, I wanna see your ass! B-but I also love your face so don’t be mad—“ The blonde lets out a gasp when the raven puts pressure into his pumping by tightening his hold on him.

“Why would I be mad? Daddy makes the rules.” Sasuke smirks before getting into reverse cowgirl position over Naruto’s crotch. He gracefully pulls the blonde’s shirt off of himself, leaving only the cheeky underwear, and Naruto almost chokes at the sight. The blonde once again grabs his phone and takes a quick picture of the very scene in front of him.

_Was it legal to make these kinda things your wallpaper?_

Before he could ponder further, Sasuke bends forward, giving him a nicer view of that plump panty-clad ass. He watches as delicately long, pale fingers move the underwear aside, revealing his puckered entrance. With his other hand, the raven holds onto Naruto’s shaft and rubs the bulbous tip onto his twitching hole. Without warning, Sasuke pushes his hips down until the blonde’s cock is seated all the way inside him, his legs almost giving out at how amazing it felt.

Naruto touches the expanse of the raven’s back, feeling the muscles twitch under the pads of his fingers. It takes a moment, but Sasuke finally adjusts to the blonde’s girth. He lifts his hips up until only the tip of Naruto’s cock was inside him before slamming back down. The raven finds a harsh rhythm, moaning out loud with each time the cock reenters him.

“Yeah, that’s it, S’uke... Moan like the bitch that you are...”

And Sasuke does exactly that, throwing his head back and moaning with each hit to his prostate.

“F-fuck...! S’uke... I’m gonna cum...”

The raven keeps his pace, determined to give Naruto the orgasm of his young life. “Daddy... Cum inside me...!”

That’s all it takes before the blonde’s thrusting up and spilling himself inside his lover with a shout of his name. When Sasuke feels the warmth coating his insides, he cums into his panties and moans when the blonde’s softening cock slips out of him. He pants and turns his head over his shoulder to Naruto, eyes widening when he looks to the phone directed his way.

“Say ‘hi’ to the camera, Sas.” The blonde pants out and Sasuke throws a smirk and a wink.

 

* * *

 

They lie beside each other, Sasuke’s head resting on Naruto’s chest and most of his body on top of half of the blonde’s own. They always loved to cuddle after a rigurous round of sex.

“You took a video of me the entire time I was riding you?”

Naruto chuckles lowly. “Yeah. I need some mastrubation material when you’re away.”

“Hn. I might need one too. Let’s take a video of you next.”

They look to each other then share a chaste kiss. When Naruto’s phone dings, they break apart, and the blonde reaches for it.

“It’s from Lee. He’s asking me to send the backyard backflip video we did yesterday to the group chat. Hold on.” Naruto manages to open the camera roll through the messenger app, but the damn iPhone slips from his hand and hits him in the face.

Sasuke gives a snort of laughter.

“Stop being an asshole!” The blonde picks his phone back up and sees the video already uploading. He locks the device and puts it back on the bedside table before snuggling up with Sasuke.

The raven’s breathing was already starting to even out when his phone dings with successive messages.

_What the fuck?_

Naruto groans before taking his phone once more and unlocking it with his thumb. Everyone in the group chat started messaging in and it takes a second for reality to click in.

Lee: ???

Sakura: wtf naruto! I was in the break room with other doctors and they heard that shit omfg!!!!!!

Ino: oh my god is this for real??

Ino: naruto ur a fuckin pervert!

Kiba: holy fuck i did not need to see what actually happened im traumtized enuf

Shikamaru: oh damn he does wear womens underwear @inuzukakiba

Sai: wow nice *thumbs up emoji*

Neji: is no one gonna talk about how @uchihasasuke just called @uzumakinaruto daddy?

_Huh?_

Naruto scrolls back up to the video and his blood runs cold. The video plays automatically and at the sound of his own moaning, Sasuke wakes and looks up.

“What the fuck are you—“

The raven sees the app the video was playing in and slowly turns to Naruto with a murderous look.

“Sasuke, it was an accident I swea— GYAHHHH!!”

 

* * *

 

It took Naruto exactly one month and four days to heal that massive bruise to his head, but he didn’t know what hurt more: the bruise or being depraved of sex for two months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short one! Let me know what you think!


End file.
